Destino
by Blue.Strawberry.Girl
Summary: Tori Vega es nueva en Los Ángeles y no conoce a nadie. Cierto día, decide salir con Trina y su novio para pasar un rato, donde se encuentra con una chica de hermosos ojos que la hace sentir muy nerviosa. Al final del día, la desconocida termina salvándole la vida. Ambas saben que sucede algo inusual entre ellas. ¿Será el destino o una simple casualidad?


**¡Hola mis adorados lectores! ¿Me recuerdan? Soy yo, Strawberry Girl la chica que solía subir historias a este sitio. Bueno ya, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo de que no doy señales de vida y les pido una disculpa. Estaba algo triste por lo del final de Victorious y no tenía ganas de escribir nada relacionado a esto... De cualquier forma, sé que debería de actualizar mis historias en lugar de subir una nueva, pero es que ésta idea se me ocurrió y no podía dejarla pasar. Puede quedarse como one-shot o como historia, ustedes deciden. Sin más que decir...**

* * *

_**Victorious no me pertenece, si así fuera tendría más temporadas. **_

* * *

Era sábado por la noche. Mi hermana Trina estaba como loca revolviendo ropa en su armario buscando algo que ponerse y no era para menos, esa noche tendría una cita con su novio Trevor. Lo sé, es algo increíble dado a su carácter.

A decir verdad todos en la familia nos sorprendimos mucho cuando Trina nos dio la noticia. Era una excelente distracción para ella y un gran alivio para mí.

Lo conoció cuando recién nos mudamos a Los Ángeles, durante una salida familiar para conocer la ciudad. Era mesero en un restaurante famoso de ahí y al instante tuvo una conexión especial con mi hermana.

Sin embargo, yo no había tenido mucha suerte haciendo amigos así que mis vacaciones han sido muy monótonas y aburridas.

-Deberías salir con tu hermana, te hará bien divertirte un poco –comentó mi mamá mientras yo cambiaba los canales de la televisión buscando algún programa interesante.

-No creo que sea buena idea, mamá. Trevor y Trina querrán estar solos –le contesté.

-Oh vamos, seguro que a tu hermana no le molestará. ¿Cierto Trina? –preguntó en voz alta justo en el momento en el que ella bajaba con algo de apuro a buscar su bolsa.

-¿Qué?

-Llevar a tu hermana contigo –Trina inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

-Pero mamá…

-Trina… –dijo dándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Ugh, está bien, pero más le vale no molestarnos –cedió finalmente subiendo lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían. Mamá me regaló una sonrisita y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme. Sabía que iba a ser algo incómodo estar en aquella cita pero era mejor que pasársmela encerrada.

Me puse un vestido casual de color morado y unos zapatos bajos. Me maquillé un poco y regresé a la sala.

-No irás con eso puesto –chilló mi hermana tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome a su habitación. Rápidamente sacó un vestido rojo con escote profundo y muy pegado, unos zapatos negros con un tacón muy alto aunque no tanto como los que Trina usa usualmente. Me maquilló un poco más y me puso una gargantilla dorada alrededor del cuello. Me veía muy diferente, era ropa a la que no estaba acostumbrada a usar pero igual me sentí bastante bien.

Para cuando amabas bajamos Trevor ya estaba en la sala esperándonos, bueno más bien a Trina ya que yo no estaba invitada.

Él no pareció molestarse cuando Trina le dijo que iría con ellos. Así que ahí estaba yo, en la parte trasera de un auto que olía a cigarro sintiéndome muy incómoda mientras que Trevor aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para besar a mi hermana.

Finalmente llegamos a una discoteca, donde muchos chicos, de mi edad y un poco más grandes, hacían fila afuera.

No tardamos mucho en entrar ahí. Había música a todo volumen, chicos bailando en pequeños grupos por toda la pista, luces de colores y todas esas cosas.

Trevor no perdió el tiempo, tomó a mi hermana por la cintura y comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente. Aparté la vista algo asqueada y comencé a alejarme de ellos. Mucha gente bailaba y bebía por todos lados así que era algo difícil moverse. Tropecé y mi cara hubiera golpeado contra el suelo si unos brazos no me hubieran sujetado. Levanté la vista y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos color azul mirándome fijamente. El calor subió a mis mejillas y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

Era una chica pálida, cabello negro con toques púrpura en las puntas y un piercing en la ceja izquierda. Ella me miró de arriba abajo como examinándome y mi rubor se hizo más notable. Sonrió maliciosamente y finalmente me soltó. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Mis manos temblaban. _¿Qué había sido eso?_ Me pregunté a mi misma. Me dirigí a la barra para pedir algo de beber.

Un par de chicos se acercaron para platicar pero no hice mucho caso. Mi mente estaba muy ocupada tratando de encontrarla.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mí. Me volví para buscar a la persona que me observaba y mi corazón dio un vuelco al darme cuenta que era ella quien me veía fijamente desde el banco al extremo de la barra. Traté de tranquilizarme pero esa chica me ponía bastante nerviosa.

De pronto Trina se acercó a mí y habló en voz alta para que pudiera escucharla.

-Trevor se ha ido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¡Son más de las dos de la mañana, no podemos andar vagando por ahí solas! –dije algo alterada. Sabía que ese tipo era un patán pero nunca me imaginé que tanto.

-Lo sé. De cualquier forma no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que irnos ya –me levanté de mi asiento para ir a la salida. Miré sobre mi hombro pero ella no estaba ahí y dudo que la vuelva a ver.

.

.

.

Pasamos más de media hora tratando de encontrar un maldito taxi. Fue inútil.

Al final decidimos ir caminando.

Habíamos recorrido unas cuantas cuadras cuando percibí pasos detrás de nosotras. Cada vez más cerca.

Al parecer Trina también los sintió porque comenzó a caminar más rápido y en unos pocos minutos ya estábamos corriendo. Era obvio que alguien nos seguía y no era una sola persona…

Las zancadas de Trina era más grandes que las mías por lo tanto ella se adelantó demasiado y yo no pude seguirla. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad mientras trataba de buscar una manera de persuadir a los tipos.

Di la vuelta y me metí a un callejón esperando a que ellos no se dieran cuenta. Después me escondí detrás de unos botes de basura. Para mi mala suerte ahí había un gato al cual pisé, maulló y me hizo pegar un grito. Me llevé las manos a la boca. _Por favor que no me hayan escuchado…_

Sin embargo, sí me escucharon. Eran tres hombres, más altos, más robustos y por supuesto más fuertes que yo. Olían a alcohol y a tabaco.

Me eché para atrás todo lo que pude.

-Vamos niñita, solo queremos divertirnos un poco –dijo uno de ellos evidentemente ebrio. No tenía escapatoria. Se empezaron a acercar a mí.

-Déjenla en paz –gruño una voz grave pero femenina. Los malechores se volvieron a ella y uno soltó una carcajada.

-Otra niñita para divertirnos…

Sin pensarlo dos veces la silueta negra se abalanzó contra ellos. Se oyeron gruñidos, rasguños, golpes y patadas. Yo no pude moverme en ese lapso.

Cuando terminó los tres hombres estaban inconscientes en el suelo, la chica guardó un objeto filoso en una de sus botas, al parecer unas tijeras, y se dirigió a mí.

-¿Estás bien? –asentí pero me di cuenta que ella no podría verme.

-Si –murmuré. La chica me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Sin dudarlo la tome y sentí como una corriente recorría mi cuerpo al sentir su tacto. Estaba fría y suave.

-Es la segunda vez que te salvo en una noche, deberías de tener más cuidado…

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –pregunté intentando que el temblor de mi voz no fuera tan evidente.

-Te vi salir de aquí junto con otra chica. No hay que ser muy inteligente para deducir que algo malo podría pasarles y mira, así fue –respondió, bajó la mirada y me di cuenta que nuestras manos seguían enlazadas. Me ruboricé de nuevo.

Salimos del callejón y caminamos un poco hasta encontrar su auto. Ella sin pensarlo subió a él y me miró para que hiciera lo mismo. Dudé un poco, no era buena idea subirme a un auto con una desconocida pero era la mejor opción que tenía.

-¿Cuál es tu dirección? –se la di y ella encendió el motor.

-Espera, tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana –ella me miró con cansancio. Avanzamos poco menos de un kilometro y por fin encontramos a mi hermana. Bajé la ventanilla del auto y la llamé para que subiera.

-¿Dónde te metiste, Tori? Me distraje un poco y tú ya no estabas.

-¡Tres tipos trataron de hacerme quien sabe que cosas y tú me abandonaste!

-Lo siento, estaba asustada, no quería que me pasara nada malo…

-¿Entonces prefieres que me pase algo a mí? –dije con irritación, ella no contestó. El camino fue silencioso a pesar que la música de la radio estaba encendida.

Llegamos a mi casa y Trina se bajó sin dar las gracias. Típico de ella.

Desabroché mi cinturón y me volví a la chica del cabello negro. Ella hizo lo mismo. Y ahí me di cuenta de los rasguños que tenía en la cara y lo manchada que estaba su ropa.

-Te lastimaron por mí culpa… -susurré.

-No es nada –replicó.

-Si es algo. Ven, te voy a curar esas heridas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –le respondí sin darle tiempo a que se rehusara.

Entré a la casa, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del agua de la regadera y el suave murmullo del horrible canto de mi hermana.

La chica pálida entró segundos después, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá. Tomé una toalla y la mojé con algo de agua tibia, y envolví unos cuantos cubitos de hielo en un trapo para los moretones.

Regresé con ella y me senté a su lado para quedar frente a frente. Acerqué delicadamente la toalla mojada y comencé a limpiar la sangre de su cara. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento.

En un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no se apartaron. Podía verme reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos azules con tonalidades verdes. Mi mano dejo de limpiar, seguí viéndola y ella hizo lo mismo.

Nuestros rostros se acercaron, solo centímetros nos separaban. Algo dentro de mí pedía a gritos, besar sus labios y mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho como si quisiera salirse.

Sus ojos bajaron y eso fue lo que hizo que todo culminara. En pocos segundos nuestros labios se unieron en un cálido beso.

Fue la mejor sensación de todas.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus manos posarse en mi cuello para acercarnos aún más. Podría decir que duramos así una eternidad que como todas tuvo que terminar.

Nos separamos, se veía complacida y yo también lo estaba. Mi respiración era entre cortada, mi piel estaba erizada. Necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas besarla una y otra vez; de pronto un pensamiento asaltó mi mente. Era una chica. Había besado a una chica. A una chica que apenas conocía. Sé que está mal pero se sintió tan jodidamente bien. Sonreí y para la otra chica fue una invitación para volverme a besar. Yo no tuve ningún inconveniente.

Después de eso, seguí limpiándola y poniéndole hielo en los horribles moretones. Mis manos temblaban y ella me miraba muy divertida. Estaba totalmente consciente de lo nerviosa que me ponía.

Traté de ignorarlo.

-¿Lo haces todas las noches? –inquirí. Ella me miró confundida.

-¿El qué?

-Besar chicas que apenas conoces –respondí y ella estalló en carcajadas.

-De vez en cuando, ¿y tú? –me preguntó. Pude sentir como mi rostro se ponía rojo.

-Yo… Nunca… Emm… -balbuceé y ella volvió a reír. La mire con enojo.- Creo que ya deberías irte –su expresión divertida no cambió.

-No creo que esa sea la forma de tratar a alguien que te salvó la vida –respondió y tenía razón. Suspiré y llevé las cosas que utilicé a la cocina. Pude sentir sus ojos clavados en mi nuca.

-No entiendo por qué me miras tanto –le espeté. Ella sonrió y levantó su ceja perforada. Era increíblemente sexy, aún con los moretones y la ropa hecha un desastre.

-Es divertido ver lo nerviosa que te pones, Tori… -contestó y fue la primera vez que me gustó tanto escuchar mi nombre en voz alta.

-No creo que sea justo que tú sepas mi nombre y yo no sepa el tuyo –ella rodó los ojos.

-Me llamo Jade West –pude imaginarme diversas situaciones en las que yo gritaba su nombre mientras que ella susurraba el mío. Moví la cabeza. No sé qué me pasa.

-De cualquier forma, hablo en serio, debes de irte, ya es muy tarde –afirmé aunque una parte de mí quería que se quedara y me volviera a besar. Mordí mi labio, necesitaba contenerme para no correr y hacer cosas indebidas con ella.

Escuché a Jade suspirar. Se acercó a mí y sin ningún aviso, volvió a adueñarse de mis labios. Esta vez con mayor intensidad que antes. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda y pude ver como se estremecía debajo de su chamarra de cuero negra; ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, me gustaba, me gustaba más de lo que podía imaginar.

Al fin nos separamos. Sonreí ampliamente, ella también. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias –le dije antes de que pudiera macharse. Ella se volvió y me miró fijamente haciéndome temblar. No dijo nada y se marchó.

Me recosté en el sofá y en pocos segundos me quedé dormida.

Unos hermosos ojos azules y una melena negra se escabulleron en mis sueños. Espero volverla a ver…

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren más o lo dejamos como one-shot? Respondan a través de un review, serán muy bien recibidos. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que aún leen mis historias, de verdad se los agradezco :')**


End file.
